Wish You Were Here
by phoenix303
Summary: Max is gone and Fang is unhappy. Partly songfic. FAX. Song is Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd. Flames are welcome


Fang's POV

Fang's POV

Max had left us a year ago. She didn't give any forewarning. The only hint at why she left was in the note she left. I opened the tear stained note once again and read,

_Dear Flock,_

_I am going. I love you all so much but I think that being with you guys may put you in more danger than you can even imagine. Please do not seek me out. This is for your own good. Fang I leave you in charge, I know you can do it. I hope…no, I know you guys will pull through. I will miss you all so much. This is goodbye._

_P.S. Fang I am sorry I didn't get to be more, you and me, could have been so much more, but I guess we will never know._

I was pretty sure I knew what she meant but it still hurt deep down, she had left a hole in me. I knew that I would always be handicapped in that way, it was a wound that would never heal. I had persevered though. The way I warded the pain off was by immersing myself in music. I walked into my room and picked up my guitar and began to play the tune to "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd. I knew the song through and through. Then I began to sing the lyrics:

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

She always did seem to know everything. She always had a plan.

_Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_

Did you replace the flock with something; did you replace me with something?

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for the cool breeze? _

_Cold comfort for change?_

You had comfort with us, and you traded us off for something new.

_And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

You left us, now you're the only one facing this war. You're doing it all alone.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

God this is true.

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

We are lost, but when we were together we found ourselves in one another.

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found? The same old fears._

_Wish you were here._

Then I finished playing the song and turned around and saw Max sitting on my bed. I silently walked over and sat down next to her. There were tears running down her face and she said, "I'm here, I'm here."

Then I just held her for what seemed to be forever. Finally I said, "I know Max. I will always be here."

Then I brushed my lips against hers and she tensed up, and then a miracle happened: she let go of her inner fears and began to kiss me back. This was how it was supposed to be, I was whole again.

"Fang…I shouldn't of come back."

"Max, you can't leave again. _Please._"

"Fang they're after me, the entire school is pursuing me. I am once again putting you all in danger," and at that moment I saw a flare of anger, sadness, and hopelessness show in her eyes. Then I knew I had to help her.

"Max let me provide a safe haven; we can conquer this enemy, together." Then I embraced her and let her forget everything, just for the moment.

Max decided to stay for awhile so I led her downstairs form my room to the family room; where the flock was. They all sprung up and hugged her as if they had been coiled up like a spring. I just stood and watched, happy to see the flock truly happy for the first time since Max left. Then we heard it, or I did, because I was the only one not embracing Max and talking to her. It was the window upstairs being opened.

"Flock, we've got company, come on." So the flock followed me and there at the top of the stairs were humans, well they looked like humans but I was sure that they were robots. Soon we were in intense combat and then I saw a huge eight foot tall hulking figure come in through the window. It looked like Gozen except bigger and tougher, and he head straight for Max. Max wasn't prepared and soon she was unconscious on the floor. I took one look at her and launched myself at the Big Green Hulking mess; it looked as if a kid was playing with clay and screwed up big time. It wasn't prepared for my anger, or my new abilities. In the past year we had dropped off the radar so they didn't know anything about us. Max had new abilities as well she could use her super speed flight in battle, and she flew even faster then before. On the other hand I could channel any emotion I had into my fighting, as well as the fact that I had extreme durability, and I could when still make myself blend into the background. So I channeled all my anger and pent up sadness and longing into one punch, it knocked the BFG, Big Fucking Giant, through the wall and outside. When I looked through the hole he had made I saw him trying to get up, so I jumped down and decided to give him a hand. I picked him up by his arm and threw him into a tree and began to pummel him. Soon I heard his ribs cracking, and his body went limp. Then I went back to the rest of the robots. I saw Max on the ground and decided to wake her up.

When she woke up she said, "Thanks I-WATCH OUT!"

I turned behind me to see a knifed robot stab me. I clutched my chest and then terminated the robot. Then I fell to the ground and that's where my memory ends.

Max's POV

Oh god. I need to protect Fang. A few robots started to head after him to make sure he was finished but they didn't make it to him. In a matter of seconds they were all down. Soon all the robots were dead, or as dead as something that was never alive can be. Then we went over to help Fang. When I touched the wound he woke with a start.

Then I told him, "Fang we need to get the knife out." Then he did something quite shocking, pulled the knife out of his chest with a grunt.

Then he said, "That good?" So we started to bandage him up but the wound was too severe. When Iggy checked for a pulse he said it was very weak, and then he said Fang was going into a coma.

I sat by him hoping and waiting for some change in how he was faring. Finally after a day of watching him I fell asleep by his side.

Hmm…Where am I? Maybe Fang didn't go into a coma-No there he is. Then I noticed something, his finger had moved a bit. I leaned down and said, "Fang are you there?"

Nothing happened for a minute and then he responded, "Well, I'm not in Hawaii." I just stared for a moment and then hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him. Then I realized how any day we could die, and that this might be my last chance to tell him how I feel so I decided to give it a shot.

"Fang I-I love you."

He just stared at me, and I started to think that I had made a mistake when he pulled me forward and kissed me. When I finally pulled back he whispered, "I love you too Max, and you don't know how happy I am you came back, how happy I am that you're _here_.

**A.N.: Reviews are most welcome. I can only improve if you review. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
